Technological improvements continue to be made in the area of data sharing software programs, which can reduce the need for face to face meetings. Specifically, software programs that enable data sharing can provide a way for end-users to collaborate through computers in order to achieve a desired task without the end-users having to be in the same physical location. For example, when multiple end-users are collaborating and sharing data to create a consolidated document (e.g., a text file, spreadsheet, or presentation), there often exists a challenge in regards to how to efficiently share the document between computers in a manner that enables a collaborative experience in editing the document.
Current technologies for data sharing between a source computer and a target computer include functionality for transferring of data through an e-mail attachment, a USB flash drive, a shared drive, an instant message, or a mouse-sharing software program. However, current software programs that enable the data sharing often require multiple steps, and do not provide an efficient and intuitive way to share data between computers.
Thus, the challenge of creating a data sharing software program for transferring of data from a source computer to a location on a target computer with minimal steps required by an end-user, and in a manner that is efficient and intuitive continues to persist.